jungledyret_hugofandomcom-20200213-history
Kidnappet
'''Kidnappet (English Dub: Kidnapped) '''is the second episode of the Jungledyret Hugo TV series. Synopsis Rita is kidnapped by a thieves in a boat with a baby and Hugo has to rescue them. Plot (Any ideas to write a story) (Hugo or Jack) and Rita still wake up on their rescue boat. After complaining, the two leave their hideaway to find food. But they are not alone. Three gangsters, one mother and her two sons, are on the boat to steal a child by Alf Krøsus, son of a billionaire to claim a ransom. Note that the family is that Krøsus (Hugo or Jack) and Rita met in the first episode. The plan is that one of a son, Johnny, charming Bibi Jensen, babysitter, to keep her away from the child while her mother steals the child. Except that (Hugo or Jack) and Rita unconsciously frustrate any attempt abductions by trying to take baby candy. Returning to their boat, Rita decides to go get something to eat alone and orders (Hugo or Jack) to remain hidden, the little animal that is not consistent. While (Hugo or Jack) is more successful in this quest, Vixen, Johnny invites Bibi to the top deck, leaves the child alone. Rita falls into the child's bed-park when the thieves enter the room. To see that the child is silent when Rita was there, mom decides to kidnap the child and Rita, for the eyes of (Hugo or Jack) remained hidden. While the thieves are preparing to launch a lifeboat to escape, (Hugo or Jack) attacked Sonny, son of the other, resulting in the loss of the mobile phone and thus the contact with the third son, Tony, now close to another boat. Sonny loses the grip of the boat, ropes give drop and the boat with the bag. (Hugo or Jack) jumped and landed on the little boat, now driving. Rita It releases the bag, stuffed with food stolen by Sonny. Unless they have a new problem: the child is with them. Characters * Hugo * Rita * Bonnie * Johnny * Sonny * Tonny * Alf Croesus * Bettina Croesus * Georgia Croesus * Bibi Jensen * Frank the Chef * Jeffery the Waiter * The Davenports the Rich Couple * Horace the Waiter English Dub (Any ideas to write the dub) In English Dub Introduction HUGO: HI. MY NAME IS HUGO. & THIS IS MY FOXY SMART FRIEND RITA. I'M A SUPER RARE JUNGLE ANIMAL. THAT'S PROBABLY WHY EVERYBODY IS AFTER ME. EVER SINCE, Rita & I MET WE'VE BEEN THROUGH ALL SORTS OF CRAZY THINGS. & NOW WE'RE LOOKING FOR A HOME FOR THE TWO OF US. HUGO:LAST TIME RITA & 1 WENT ON A GREAT TRAIN RIDE TO THE COUNTRY. RITA:'GREAT TRAIN RIDE'? WE ALMOST GOT CAUGHT BY THOSE TWO JOURNALISTS & THEN THERE WAS THE DOG THE GUARD & ALL THOSE PEOPLE AT THE BEACH! HUGO:DURING OUR TRIP WE GOT KIND OF SIDETRACKED. RITA:'KIND OF SIDETRACKED'? HA! YOU WERE SO CONFUSED YOU KEPT CALLING ME MONA. HUGO:(LAUGHS) DETAILS DETAILS. ANYWAY AFTER A NICE SWIM WE GOT ABOARD ON A BIG SHIP. & THERE WAS ENOUGH FOOD FOR AN ENTIRE JUNGLE. RITA:AS FAR AS I RACALL HUGO WE WERE CHASED ALL DAY. & NOW WE'RE STRANDED ON A BOAT. WE SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN THE FOREST NEAR THE BEACH. THEN WE WOULD'VE HAD OUR OWN DEN BY NOW. HUGO:WELL THIS LIFEBOAT KINDA LOOKS LIKE A DEN. In English Dub Story Bonnie: (English Dub) repair Johnny: (English Dub) get ogg Bonnie: (English Dub) No Sonny: (English Dub) get Bonnie: (English Dub) in Sonny: (English Dub) right Bonnie: (English Dub) No (Sonny and Johnny nods) Bonnie: (English Dub) here Johnny: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) (Hugo yawns) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Sonny: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Bonny: (English Dub) Sonny: Rita: Hugo: (English Dub) Bonnie: Sonny: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Johnny: Bonnie: Sonny: Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: Rita: Sonny: Bonnie: Sonny: Bonnie: Sonny: Tonny: Hey, Mother. How's Bonnie: Give me that. Tonny: Mom? Bonnie: Tonny: Rita: Hugo: Bibi: I'm sorry, sir. Alf: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Johnny: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Johnny: (English Dub) Bonnie: (English Dub) Johnny: (English Dub) Bibi: (Sigh) Johnny: (English Dub) Rita: Hugo Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: (English Dub) Hugo: (English Dub) Rita: Would you stop goofing around and give me a ... banana? Jeffery: And what if there was a fly in the soup? A meal has to be an adventure. What's this now? Strange. Hugo: You should have seen your face. Rita: This almost went very, very wrong. Hugo: But it didn't. I had it all under control. Stick with me and nothing can go wrong. Rita: I almost got caught. Didn't you see that? Hugo: Yes, but you didn't get caught. Rita: Why does he always get the last word? Wait up! Wait! Hugo: Come on, Rita. Rita: Serves him right for Waiter: Do you want more, sir? Alf: No thank you. Bettina: Jeffery: Huh? Oh, Mrs. Davenport has a strange behind. Chef: Frank: Bettina: Alf: Bettina: Bibi: Just like Romeo and Juliet. Johnny: Sonny: Sorry. Johnny: Watch it, bud. Sonny: Nice hat. Bonnie: What? I'm not wearing a hat. Hand me that key. Bibi: Oh no. The baby. Johnny (singing): Bonnie: I broke my nail. Sonny: Bonnie: Sonny: Mother. Bonnie: Johnny (singing): Bonnie: Sonny: Bonnie: Bibi: Johnny: Bibi: Hugo: Rita! Where are you? Bonnie: Where's Johnny? Sonny: (English Dub) Johnny: (English Dub) Bonnie: My phone! No!!! Hugo: Wulle Wulle Wap! Bonnie: No! The boat is gone away. Tomorrow, we will follow and find that boat. Hugo: Rita: Hugo: (English Dub) Trivia (Any ideas about the trivia) * Kidnappet means "Kidnapped" Gallery (Any ideas to look the gallery)Category:TV episodes